Is yet to be named
by xManicx
Summary: It's just an intro to a story i will soon come up with. No name or decent summary yet. Please read it anyway. Rated T for some minor And by minor I mean very minor language


"Mike, get away from my computer." Donatello said solemnly without even looking up from his papers.

Michelangelo stopped in the position he was in, on his toes with his back curled over and his hands in a rabbit like position next to his chest. He stood up straight and sighed disappointedly.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked his brother before taking a seat at the table next to him.

"No, matter how much stealth you think you have, no one touches my computer without my OK." Donatello replied, still not looking at his orange masked brother.

"But I need to use it Donnie! Pleeeeeeease" he begged putting on his best innocent face he normally used when trying to get out of trouble with Splinter or Leo.

"What do you need it for?" Donatello asked, finally giving up on writing for the moment and placing his pen in the pencil holder on his desk.

"I need to use the internet for, um... Research!" Michelangelo said unsurely while trying so come up with something decent to use...and failing.

"Would that research by any chance be on how to play a new PC game?" The purple masked turtle asked.

"What? No! Of course not!" Mikey said, sounding offended, "I already know how to play it!"

Donatello rolled his eyes, "Mikey, this is _my_ computer, go use the family one,"

"But it's broken!" Mike whined.

"And lets think back to who broke it..." Don said before picking his pencil back up off the table and studying the piece of paper he had in front of him.

"I'm really _really_ bored Donnie! Why can't I use your computer? You're not using it!"

"Exactly, it's _my _computer! Go and find something else to do!" Don said, getting a little annoyed now with his younger brother.

"Fine!" Michelangelo pouted and stomped out of the lab.

He walked into the main chamber of the lair and saw Raphael lying on the couch and Leonardo training with his katana, swiping them through the air in front of him, steadily and professionally, almost as if in slow motion. Michelangelo decided it best not to disturb his oldest brother while he was training, that more than likely would end badly for him. So he instead walked over to the TVs and stood in front of them

"Oi! Move, shell for brains!" Raph shouted at him from his sprawled out position on the sofa.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"'cause, I wanna watch the TV!" How stupid could his brother be?

"Why?" Michelangelo smirked at his brother.

"Don't start Mikey! Move!" He has played this game before, and he didn't much like it.

"Make me! Or are you too lazy to get your fat arse up off the couch?" Mikey dared.

At that, Leonardo stopped his training and places his katana leaning against the wall, "Michelangelo, if Splinter heard you say that..."

Mikey opened his mouth to answer, but before any words could come out he was suddenly tackled the floor by Raph, "I told ya to move! And you ain't got any right tell me to move my ass, you didn't move a bloody muscle away from that TV set yesterday!"

The next thing Raph knew, he had been kicked in the shin by his brother, who was still lying in front of him, and was on the floor along with him.

It was only a matter of seconds before Raphael and Michelangelo had started a full blown wrestling match on the floor.

Leonardo watched them with amusement, when the two were ninja fighting; it was normally Mikey that took the victory. But in wrestling, Raph defiantly had an advantage, and since most house hold arguments ended with tussles on the floor, it usually turned out with Mikey getting his shell kicked.

Then, Donatello appeared in the doorway of the lab to see what was going on, "Hey! Guys! Watch out you're gonna knock over the..."

**CRASH!**

"Lamp" He finished, sighing. That was something else he was going to have to fix. His eyes widened again when he saw what was about to happen next "Wait! Now you're gonna hit the TV!" Donnie screamed in alarm.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the crash. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see that Leo had gotten to the TV first and was pulling on both Raph's and Mike's bandanas.

"Alright Leo! We get the idea we need to stop!" Michelangelo shouted holding onto his head. Leo let go of their masks and roughly pushed them both onto the couch.

Master Splinter appeared in the doorway from his meditation room, "What is going on here my sons?" The rat asked though he already knew.

"Nothing sensei." Leonardo replied, bowing slightly and respectfully.

"I know what is happening, my son, it is a regular occurrence in this family."

Leo shot an accusing look to his other three brothers. Master Splinter's face remained in a disapproving expression, his mouth set in a thin, stern line.

"Master?" Donatello asked slowly, not liking his look.

"Assemble in the Do-Jo in ten minutes my sons," The old rat said before turning and re-entering his meditation room. The turtles stayed silent for about a minute after their father had left. Until Mikey broke the silence.

"Well...he seemed a bit touchy..." He said thoughtfully, only to be rewarded with a knock to the back of the head by Raph.

"Would you please stop doing that, Raph?" Leo said sternly, "That's the precise reason that Master Splinter's in a bad mood."

"Whatever," Raph said, waving off the conversation. He made his way over to his punch bag and started hitting it furiously

Mikey quickly grabbed the remote before any of his brothers could. But then, realizing that he had to go see Splinter and that he wouldn't be able to watch any decent programmes in five minutes, put the remote back and started to pile up his comics that had been knocked over by his and Raph's fight.

Donatello decided that if he had to be in the Do-Jo in a couple of minutes, that he better pack his experiment in the lab before it exploded.

Leonardo picked up his training katana he had left against the wall and took them back to the weapon storage. He then made his way to his bedroom to pick up his real swords, just in case.

XXX

Five minutes had passed and Master Splinter was sitting in the Do-Jo, he could feel a presence on the other side of the door, "Enter." He said loudly and watched the turtles file into the room. Leonardo entered the room first, followed by Donatello and then by Raph. They walked in front of him and then sat on the floor as one.

He raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at the door, wondering where Michelangelo was. He looked questioningly at his sons, each of the either shrugging lightly or ignoring his look all together

He sighed, "We shall have a few minutes meditation before I say what I want to say. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He listened as the turtles did the same.

A few minutes later, Michelangelo poked his head around the door. He scanned the Do-Jo, seeing all four occupants meditating, he snuck slowly into the room. He took his place beside Raph and sat their waiting for his family to come back to the real world.


End file.
